


I'll Be Waiting 'Til The Day You Fall

by antisnotabug



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisnotabug/pseuds/antisnotabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while after he's taken care of Lenny, Archy has to wrap up some unfinished business. a.k.a. - What did he mean when he said "It did cost a wealthy Russian an arm and a leg?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Waiting 'Til The Day You Fall

Archy smiled placidly at the sight. He thought that he had outgrown the garrote a long time ago. All he needed was a special occasion. One-Two’s persuasive argument helped at well. The Wild Bunch member wasn’t present for this, but he put in a special request for when they captured Omovich. It would have been more difficult without his intel and Archy was always a man of his word. Watching the Russian squirm, his face turning redder with each passing second, he decided it had been worth it to break the old thing out. “Too tight?” He asked playfully. Omovich snarled in response. Archy always thought that he bore a certain resemblance to the tiger, lying in wait for the kill. Now, chained up, he merely looked like a feral rat. Archy hated rats. 

“Now, see, it didn’t have to be like this.” Archy lazily paced in front of him, two men placed behind him and Omovich each. He was the predator now. “We could’ve gotten on. Maybe even finished that deal. Fat paycheck for everybody.” He flicked his eyes up to meet those of the henchman on the Russian’s left. The man tightened the garrote, enough to make Uri claw at his throat. “But you,” Archy continued with a point of his finger, “You didn’t know how to move on. You had to try and take what wasn’t yours.” “Lenny was dead,” the Russian viciously choked out. Archy replied smoothly, but his voice dropped, “You really should’ve thought about the guy who killed him.” With another glance, the garrote became so tight that Omovich’s eyes bulged. 

Archy already had quite the reputation among London’s filth, before all of this. He had been the one to deal with the minor hitters during Lenny’s reign. However, to the big game like Lenny and Omovich? He was a loyal, bumbling dog, nothing more. Now, thanks to Uri’s slight in moving on their territory, Archy had the opportunity to show his bite. “Th—They’ll come for you. I have allies at home, powerful allies.” Archy raised his hand and the garrote loosened enough for Omovich to breathe. “Oh, you do?” Archy said as he moved in closer. He leaned down to look Uri in the eye. “It’s funny, ‘cause I thought about that. But then I had a chat about it with Victor.” Omovich tried to shake his head. “You’re bluffing.” “Why?” Archy asked, his tone becoming icier with each word. “Because he’s loyal? Because after everything he’s done for you, he _surely_ wouldn’t go against you now? Because even though you’ve been abusing that loyalty from the jump and not listening to his very smart suggestions about getting the fuck outta dodge, he wouldn’t turn his back on you in your hour of need?” Uri was finally scared and with very good reason. “No, Uri, he’s not coming. In fact, he’s probably on a plane home now. Seeing about picking up where you left off. And before he left, he told me that the Motherland thinks you’re… how’d he put it? A scum-sucking parasite. Still not too big on the capitalism, are they?” Archy grinned like he was having an amiable chat with a friend, but the dark undercurrent in his eyes remained. Twenty some odd years of mistreatment and he still had rage left over. 

“I’ve put in the leg work. Did the research. Lenny might’ve been sloppy, but.” He stood straight and turned his back. “It’s a new day.” As he walked away, he heard Omovich desperately try and scramble forward. Archy had other things to do. He still needed to visit Johnny in the hospital—Johnny. “Hang on, hang on, wait.” The men stopped their torture. Archy turned again and strode back to the group. “The painting.” The Russian’s brow furrowed at Archy’s request. “Your lucky painting,” he elaborated. “I want it. Clearly it’s not doing you any good and I have a nephew who would love it.” Omovich spat at Archy’s feet. Archy just rolled his eyes, meeting the gaze of the man to Uri’s right. A gunshot rang out through the warehouse. Blood spattered the floor which before then had been relatively clean. Omovich gave up the code to his safe while screaming and crying in agony. His right forearm dangled, dangerously close to coming off entirely. Archy rounded on the henchman. “Bandy! Jesus Christ!” 

The man in question faltered, his stuttering intermingling with Omovich’s whimpers. “I—I thought you wanted me to shoot him! You gave me a look.” Archy pinched the bridge of his nose. “That wasn’t a ‘shoot him’ look,” he said through gritted teeth, “I was just annoyed.” Bandy shuffled his feet, ever the scolded child. “You usually look annoyed when you want someone shot,” he said as a form of contrition. “Well do I look annoyed now, Bandy?” The henchman considered for a moment. He then hesitantly began to raise the gun to his own arm. “Bandy, put the gun down, you twat.” He sighed with relief as he complied with his boss’ order. 

Omovich continued to cry and shake. “Think he’s going into shock, boss,” one of the men observed. Archy walked up to the Russian but addressed his boys. “Did you get the combination?” They nodded. Archy pulled out the gun resting in his waistband and pointed it between Uri’s eyes. “Well this is just cruel and unusual punishment now.” With that, he put an end to the Russian. “Okay, you three, clean that up. And you, you’re coming with me. We’ve got a painting to fetch.” All of the boys obeyed. It was to be expected. They all knew what he could do. He just brought down two of the biggest sharks in the game. A new day indeed. He walked out of the warehouse, having a chuckle to himself as he heard, “The leg, Bandy, watch the leg!”


End file.
